In the retail sale of bakery goods and the like, it is common practice for the supplier of the goods to install a display rack in the retail store. The bakery goods are then carried into the store each day on trays which are inserted in the rack after the previous days supply has been removed. The presence of the bakery employee in the retail store cluttering up the aisle with his trays while he makes this transfer is less than desirable. This is particularly true in those stores which specialize in the sale of large quantities of standard goods with a minimum of frills. Such stores usually have narrow aisles and displays of large quantities of various goods; the store owner is unlikely to enjoy seeing the bakery goods employee working in the aisles. Furthermore, in his haste to get in and out of the retail store, the bakery goods may not be placed in the rack in the most desirable and attractive pattern. Other mistakes, such as failure to remove stale merchandise, can also take place when the bakery employee feels that he must perform his in-and-out operation in the shortest possible time. In addition, his truck occupies space in the unloading area at the rear of the store or at a loading dock for a long period of time. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a display rack especially designed to take part in a novel procedure for introducing merchandise into a retail establishment.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a display rack occupying less space than conventional racks and offering no unsafe features that could damage the purchasing public.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display rack which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is easy to operate, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display rack in which a single actuating handle serves not only to move the shelves into display position and lock them there but also at the same time to place a brake in position.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display rack in which the shelves are horizontal during transport, so that the articles of merchandise will not press against one another, and in which the shelves can be inclined for display of the goods.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.